


A miraculous concert

by evenni



Series: Miraculous song fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Fringhtningale, Concerts, Marinette and Adrien sing, Maybe an identity reaveal, Season 2, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenni/pseuds/evenni
Summary: Marinette was nervous. Scratch that, she was terrified. Sure, she battled akuma’s almost every day, ran around on rooftops and even summersaulted and backflipped over chimneys, and climbed the Eifel tower without blinking an eye, but she had never been as scared then than she was at this very moment.Adrien and Marinette perform together with Clara Nightingale on stage her song 'Miraculous'





	A miraculous concert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Spite Playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877475) by [caterinawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites). 



> Hey guys!  
> This fic is inspired by the fic Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Spite Playlist by caterinawrites, so please check it out. It is an amazing story!
> 
> I really wanted them to sing the song both, so I just decided to make a fic of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette was nervous. Scratch that, she was terrified. Sure, she battled akuma’s almost every day, ran around on rooftops and even summersaulted and backflipped over chimneys, and climbed the Eifel tower without blinking an eye, but she had never been as scared then than she was at this very moment.

It was a few weeks after the music video from Clara Nightingale’s song ‘Miraculous’, to honour Ladybug and Chat Noir. True, the video she originally wanted, one where Adrien played Chat Noir, and she ended up playing Ladybug, was cancelled, but she (as Ladybug) managed to make sure she could shoot the video, by proposing to make it one where different people wore a Chat Noir or Ladybug mask and danced to the song. The best part? She got to dance with Adrien! Adrien, who wore a Ladybug mask! Her mask!

And boy, he could dance. Of course, she already knew he could, she had danced with him at Chloe’s party, but still. She would never grow tired from seeing him dance like that. Or seeing him at all.

After the release of the video, the song was a major hit. It was an amazing number, with a nice beat, and a catchy refrain. And Clara’s voice was amazing! It was a song that was stuck in you head for the rest of the day when you heard it once. The Parisians loved it, and people practically fought at the stores to get it. Merchandising form Ladybug and Chat Noir (especially the masks) were sold in record times. Many stores (as well as Marinette’s parents) sold things like cookies, pies, and stuff like that that was Ladybug and Chat Noir themed, and was as popular as the duo. Children dressed up as their favourite hero, and even some adults were caught ‘cosplaying’ the superheroes. It was a giant hype, and it didn’t seem like it would die down soon.

Now, a few weeks later, the hype surrounding the super hero duo had died down a bit, but not much. Clara was giving a concert, singing her new song for the first time life on stage. And because of this, she wanted a Ladybug and Chat Noir on stage.

She asked both Marinette and Adrien again. She assured them they didn’t have to dress up like the heroes, that they were only going to wear Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired outfits, like their signature colours and stuff. And Clara had asked Marinette to design them.

Marinette was thrilled to design the outfits, but not so much for standing in front of a lot (and it were a LOT) of people, to sing and dance for them. She was planning to decline the singing part, but her classmates persuaded her to do it. In the end, Adrien was the one who got her to agree to sing with him. he told her he didn’t get the choice, he had to from his father, but that he would like it very much to perform on stage with her, that he would feel more at ease with her there than with someone he didn’t know.

So, she agreed, and both practised a lot for their performance, and Marinette designed their stage outfits. During the past weeks, they were together a lot, and she became more at ease around Adrien. They had fun during the rehearsals, and joked a lot. Marinette got to know Adrien a lot better, and it only made her fall in love even more with the hug dork he was. The fact that he would sometimes compliment her out of the blue, or call her ‘amazing’ didn’t help this in the slightest.

Now, only minutes before she had to go on stage, she felt more nervous than she had ever felt before. She was fidgeting with the hem of her red, polka dotted skirt, bouncing a bit on her red sneakers. She didn’t even notice that someone was standing next to her.

“Eeeep!” she screeched, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped backwards. Her clumsiness kicked in, and she stumbled, losing her footing. Before she could fall, an arm, clad in black leather caught her.

“Sorry Marinette. I didn’t mean to frighten you like that.” Adrien said with a chuckle. He seemed to find her reacting a bit funny, but Marinette was too nervous to care.

“It’s all right.” She said softly, so soft Adrien could hardly hear it.

He frowned, seeing the look on her face. In the last few weeks, he got to know her more, got her more at ease around him, to open up. But now it seemed she was crawling back in her shell, becoming the nervous girl again she was around him before.

He gripped her shoulders and turned her.

“hey, what’s the matter?”

She looked up at him, away again, and started fidgeting with the red ribbons in her hair. They looked a lot like Ladybug’s, but were a bit longer than hers.

“I … I am, I guess, a bit nervous. What if I do something wrong? What if I trip, and make Clara or you fall, or I forget what I have to sing, or just freeze up, or embarres myself? Then everyone will laugh at me, and …”

Adrien pulled her in a hug, to comfort her, to stop her rant. She stiffened for a second, before she relaxed in his embrace and hugged him back.

“Marinette, you don’t have to worry. We practiced for weeks, you designed amazing outfits for us. I bet Ladybug and Chat Noir wished they had outfits like this. You sound amazing when you sing, you know. And I will be there to. If you trip, I’ll catch you. You can trust me.”

He pulled away a bit, so he could look at her face. She still looked worried.

“but“ she said, as she looked away, “in the beginning, I will be alone. Alone with Clara. If I make a mistake then, or forget what I have to do …”

“ … then Clara will jump in and help you. She, as a performer knows how to improvise. She won’t let you fall. And neither will I. Promise.” He said, as he lifted her chin so she had to look at him.

Marinette seemed to cheer up a bit because of this. A small smile appeared as she nodded.

“Miss Marinette? 1 minute before you have to be in place” a technician called. She felt her breath hitch, her nerves flaring up again. But Adrien was still there.

“You can do it Mari! I know you can! Just go out there and have some fun!” he said, as she stepped onto the platform that would lift her on stage. The first tones of the song played. She gripped her microphone harder, and the technician checked the one on her ear – she would need that one later on – one last time before giving the all clear.

“Break a leg!” Adrien called when the platform started to go up.

The stage lights blinded her for a second, and she had to force herself to not flinch. She heard the sentence ‘ _I’m Marinette, just a normal girl with a normal life._ ’ End, que for her to start singing. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, channelling her inner Ladybug.

[This is the song I used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQXvlsc9cds&t=7s)

Marinette:

 _I live a life that's full of fun_  
_It keeps me sharp and on the run_  
_When evil comes, I find a way_  
_To use my force and save the day_

The longer she sang, the more at ease she was on stage. She danced while she sang, the audience singing along with her. Her skirt and ribbons swirled around her when she made a pirouette. Clara picked in on the second strofe, singning the ‘uh-uh-oh’ together with Marinette.

  
Clara and Marinette:  
_Uh-uh-oh_  
_Life's got me spinning 'round_  
_Uh-uh-oh_  
_My feet are off the ground_  
_Uh-uh-oh_  
_And when the sun goes down_  
_You better hang around!_

 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_  
_Up to the test when things go wrong!_  
_Miraculous, the luckiest!_  
_The power of love, always so strong!_

Adrien:

 _They look at me and think I'm cool_  
_I'm Chat Noir, at night I rule_  
_My ring is charged with energy_  
_My claws are out, just watch and see_

Adrien appeared while he was singing his lines, with the same platform Marinette had used earlier. He looked really cool, standing like that, in his leather jacket and black jeans. His microphone looked almost exactly like Chat’s baton.

She looked for a few seconds at him, amazed by how confident he seemed. But when he looked at her and flashed a smile in her direction, as if he was trying to reassure her, she almost swore she saw Chat Noir’s grin. Of course, he sang that moment ‘ _I’m Chat Noir_ ’. It confused her. He made it worse by showing of his ring in her direction when he sang ‘ _My ring is charged with energy_ ‘. No, she stopped that train of thoughts before it left the station. Now was not the time. Now she had a performance to give.

Adrien, Marinette and Clara:  
  
_Uh-uh-oh_  
_Oh no you'll never know_  
_Uh-uh-oh_  
_My force will only grow_  
_Uh-uh-oh_  
_And when the moon is out_  
_You better hang around!_

 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_  
_Up to the test when things go wrong!_  
_Miraculous, the luckiest!_  
_The power of love, always so strong!_

 Now they danced together, Marinette and Adrien close to each other. At this point, both of them threw away the microphones they held in their hands, now using the ones on their ears, so the dancing part would be easier.

Marinette:

 _Another day, I'm back at school_  
_I think about him, he's so cool_  
_He looks at me, I look away_  
_But does he see me anyway?_

Marinette looked a bit shyly at Adrien when she sang this, knowing it was actually true what she sang. She just hoped he didn’t catch her blush, or would wave it off as the heat from the performance.

Clara, Marinette and Adrien:

  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_He's got me spinning around_  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_My feet are off the ground_  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_And when the sun goes down,_  
_That's when I become..._

Here, Adrien spun Marinette around, before lifting her, doing exactly as the song said. The lift was difficult, it took them a long time to get it down. Marinette was very nervous it would go wrong on stage, but apparently it didn’t.

 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_ __  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!  
  
Adrien:  
_I am a cat, just chillin' out_  
_But in the night, she's all I think about_  
_I feel so strong when she's around,_  
_She picks me up when I am down_

Here, Adrien looked at Marinette again, still dancing around. He got down on one knee next to her, and she had to pull him to his feet, just as she had done many times with Chat.

Marinette, Adrien and Clara:

  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_Oh no, you'll never know_  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_My love can only grow_  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_And when I see her smile_  
_That's when she becomes..._  
  
Marinette

  
_Miraculous! Simply the best!_  
_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

  
Marinette and Clara:

 _Miraculous, the luckiest! (Adrien: Miraculous Oh, Oh)_ _  
The power of love, always so strong!_

Marinette, Clara and Adrien:

__  
Miraculous! Simply the best! (Oh...)  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (Miraculous...)  
The power of love, always so strong  
  
Miraculous! Simply the best! (Miraculous, you are the best,)  
Up to the test when things go wrong! (oh...)  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (the luckiest..)  
The power of love, always so strong! (always so strong...)  
Miraculous! 

They ended in a pose, the three of them. Clara in the middle, and Adrien and Marinette each at one side of her. the audience exploded in applause, cheering for them. Marinette and Adrien took a final bow, before going of stage with Clara. It was the end of the concert, and it had been a success. Marinette could see her friends standing in the front row, cheering them on. They waved when they got of the podium, to change their clothes.

“That was amazing you two.Performing this song together was a dream come true!” Clara sang, while she danced around them. She hugged them, and was then off, probably to give some autographs to her fans. Marinette and Adrien just stood there for a second before giving a bone crushing hug to each other, laughing and praising each other’s performance. They were just so glad it went so well.

“We did it!” Marinette said, almost bouncing up and down from excitement.

“Yeah, we rocked out there!”

And in the spur of the moment, when they were still on cloud nine with all the adrenaline in their veins from just a few minutes earlier, they just held out their arms.

“POUND IT!”

**Author's Note:**

> so, I wrote this fic in an hour, so if you spot (!ah!) any mistakes regarging grammer or vocabulary, please tell me.  
> Please keep in mind that english is NOT my maternal language, just my 3th, so go easy on me.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments
> 
> Bug out!


End file.
